the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Murphys Gesetz
Murphy Gesetz ist die 04. Folge der ersten Staffel und insgesamt die 04. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch wurde von T. J. Brady und Rasheed Newson geschrieben. P. J. Pesce führte die Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 09.April 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 29. Juli 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Nach dem schockierenden Tod von Wells Jaha, versucht Clarke Griffin ihre Mutter das fühlen zu lassen, was sie fühlt. Als Octavia Blake, Jasper Jordan dazu bewegen will, außerhalb des Walls zu gehen, entdecken sie ein wichtiges Beweismittel, dass sie zu dem Mörder führen könnte. Auf der Ark riskieren Abigail Griffin und Raven Reyes ihr Leben, um an ein wichtiges Ersatzteil für ihre Rettungskapsel zu kommen. Und als Marcus Kane von ihren Plänen erfährt, geraten Abby und Raven in Zeitnot. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha (Nur Credits) Nebendarsteller * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Izabela Vidovic als Charlotte * Saidah Arrika Ekulona als Nygel * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Christine Willes als Vera Kane Todesfälle •Charlotte Soundtrack Zitate : Charlotte: "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand verletzt wird. Nicht wegen mir. Nicht nachdem, was ich getan habe." : Finn: "You shouldn't be out here alone. What if I was a Grounder? They got Wells just outside the wall." : Clarke: "Says the guy who just spent another night exploring the woods all by himself." : Finn: "I'm reckless and irresponsible. I got you something." : Clarke: "Where did you get this?" : Finn: "The art supply store." : Clarke: "You know when we were kids, Wells was always giving me ink, charcoal...just anything I could draw with, really. I found out later that he was trading he's own stuff to give it to me. He didn't want me to know that either. He let me hate him so I wouldn't hate my mother. My mother killed my father. I just wish there was something I could do to tell her I know, to make he feel what I'm...." : Finn: "Where you going?" : Clarke: "To make her feel it." : Octavia (zu den 100 über Murphy): "Er hat auch versucht Jasper zu töten." : Jasper: "Was?" : Bellamy (zu Clarke): "This is on you, princess. You should’ve kept your mouth shut!" : Abigail (zu Raven über Clarke): "Sag Clarke das ich sie liebe." : Clarke (zu Finn): "Du bist nicht allein!" }} Galerie 1x04 Abby Kane.jpg 1x04 Dave Abby.jpg 1x04 Kane Abby 2.jpg 1x04 Raven Abby.jpg 1x04 Raven Abby 2.jpg 1x04 Abby.jpg 1x04 Raven Abby 3.jpg 1x04 Clarke Murphy.jpg 1x04 Bellamy Octavia Jasper.jpg 1x04 Bellamy Murphy.jpg 1x04 Murphy.jpg 1x04 Charlotte.jpg 1x04 Murphy 2.jpg 1x04 Bellamy Octavia Clarke Murphy.jpg 1x04 Gruppe Murphy.jpg 1x04 Delinquenten.jpg 1x04 Bellamy Clarke.jpg Videos The 100 Season 1 Episode 04 - 1x04 Sneak Peek "Murphy's Law" Clip 1 HD Trivia * Jasper und Octavia küssen sich zum ersten Mal. (Siehe auch: Octavia und Jasper) * Finn und Clarke küssen sich das erste Mal und schlafen mit einander. (Siehe auch: Clarke und Finn) * Raven kommt auf die Erde. * John Murphy wurde fast unschuldig getötet. * Der Name der Folge spielt auf den Namen eines Delinquenten an: John Murphy ** "Murphys Law" oder "Murphys Gesetz" lautet: "Alles, was schief gehen kann, wird auch schief gehen." ** Es wurden auch schon in anderen Titeln auf Charaktere angespielt. So in Spacewalker auf Finn Collins oder Wanheda (1) auf Clarke Griffin. Tode in dieser Folge * Charlotte springt von einer Klippe und begeht Selbstmord. Referenzen fr:La loi de Murphy en:Murphy's Law it:La legge di Murphy Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)